Hunting is an increasingly popular and technological endeavor. Much of the success and enjoyment of hunting comes from the ability to approach hunting from a variety of different angles and different challenges. In particular tree stands are a popular way to approach various hunting situations, allowing a user the ability to spot game from an elevated and hidden position.
While tree stands provide added safety to a hunter in an elevated perch, they have many difficulties. The ease of access and installation is one such consideration. Stability is another concern. While some simple, permanent type tree stands are relatively simple to install and stable as well, transporting and uninstalling them is very difficult. In many areas, tree stands are not allowed to be left in place, and the user has great difficulty managing the removal and transport of the stand after use.
Various attempts have been made to provide a tree stand. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,165, issued in the name of Latini, describes a portable tree stand. The Latini stand has backpack type straps for the transportation of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,074, issued in the name of Voorhies, describes a climbing tree stand. The Voorhies apparatus helps a user to scale a tree as well as providing a perch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are cumbersome or uncomfortable to transport. Also, many such apparatuses do not provide the user with easy access to the upper reaches of a tree. Also, many such apparatuses do not provide easily installable, secure perches to the user. Furthermore, many such apparatuses do not provide any additional storage or transportation capabilities to assist the hunter in the storage and placement of other hunting accessories in addition to the tree stand. Accordingly, there exists a need for a transportable tree stand without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.